The Kokoro Show
by Nyrata
Summary: The newest dating show on the block. Will the candidates find love, or will it be the worst date of their demonspirithuman lives? WARNING: OOC, some character basing and some hints of Shounen-ai!
1. Default Chapter

**The Kokoro Show**

**A/N: **Hello there. I know I haven't finished my other story yet, but I had a idea for another fic, so, why not? For those who don't know, kokoro means heart. Warning: My first try for a humor fic, OOC and some character basing! Now, let the torture begin!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

* * *

Juri: Hello and welcome to the first episode of the Kokoro Show! 

Audience: Yeah!!!!!!!!

Juri: After my work in many tournaments I felt that I needed something more in my life. And what I needed to see was... _love._ Yes, dear audience. Love. That's the reason why I started producing this show: to spread the love.

Audience: Oooooo........

Juri: The show works like this: First we try to find the candidate's perfect partner, then we send them on the date of their lives! Now, say hi to our first participant...

::Curtains open::

Juri: Kurama!!!

Audience: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama: ::looking pale:: NO!!!

Juri: Don't be shy. You can sit down here, near the camera.

Kurama: ::really pale:: ::walks to chair and sits down::

Juri: I had a letter from two people close to you, saying that you are a reincarnated Youko... and you're single.

Kurama: That's correct.

Fan girl: ::from the audience:: I'll be your girlfriend!

Kurama: ::sweat drop::

Juri: Security, please remove the obsessed fan girls from the studio... Thank you. Now, where were we...? A yes, a single Youko. That is something that needs to change. You're friends say you're really shy and will never make the first move and that you would do almost anything to have a lover.

Kurama: ::glares to the first row of the audience, where Yusuke and Kuwabara are silently laughing they're heads of::

Juri: Now, what do you seek in your perfect partner?

Kurama: I DON'T want a partner.

Juri: You don't have to be so shy, dear.

Kurama: ::twinch::

Juri: Fortunately, your friends wrote down as well what you're perfect partner would be.

Kurama: ... Help...

Yusuke & Kuwabara: ::still laughing they're heads of::

Hiei: ::grinning::

Audience: ::listening very closely::

Juri: The letter says you want a male partner, because you're gay...

Kurama: ::becomes even paler (if it was possible)::

Fan girls: NO!!!!!!!

Yaoi fans & Fan boys: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!

Kurama: ::thinking:: Since when do I have fan boys...? ::approaching flashback:: Stop! I don't want to know! ::flashback retreats::

Yusuke & Kuwabara: ::crying because of all the laughing::

Hiei: ::trying really hard not to laugh, but fails...::

Juri: ...someone dark and mysterious...

Kurama: ::begging in his mind:: Please let this be a dream... Please let me wake up now...

Juri: ... someone who can protect you and hold you in his strong arms... ::sigh:: ::dreamy eyes:: ::wakes up from dream:: And I heard you like men with black hair and abnormal colored eyes... Your favorite color is red...

Kurama: ::getting really nervous::

Hiei: ::stops laughing gets a bit nervous himself::

Juri: ... and you'd be the most comfortable with someone you already know.

Yusuke & Kuwabara: ::can't keep the silence and burst out laughing, getting stares from the other audience::

Kurama: ::glaring his eyes out::

Hiei: ::getting extremely nervous and goes pale::

Juri: We searched for quite a while, but I believe we found your perfect match! You will be going out with...

Kurama: ...

Hiei: ::praying::

Juri: ... Karasu!!!

Kurama: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

::Somewhere, not too far away::

Karasu: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!

::Back in the studio::

Yusuke & Kuwabara: ::fainting because of all the laughing::

Hiei: ::saying, sounding relieved:: Thank the Lords, not me... ::thinking:: Damn it! Now I'll never have a chance with my precious kitsune...

Juri: We're getting Karasu as we speak and within half an hour, the two of you will be enjoying the date of your lives! So please, stay tuned!

Kurama: ::faints::

* * *

**A/N **Did you like it? Please review, so I know if I should continue. 


	2. Kurama's Date

**The Kokoro Show**

**A/N: **Hello there. I'm sorry it took so long, but I had an awful lot to do and so little inspiration... But here is... Chapter 2 : Kurama's date! How will it be? Warning: OOC, hints of Shounen-ai and some character basing. Now, let the torture continue!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kurama's Date**

Juri: Hello and welcome back to the Kokoro Show!

Audience: Yeah!!!

Juri: Just before we left you for the commercials and news flash, we selected Karasu as Kurama's date to be. Kurama is all ready for it and Karasu can be here any moment now!

Kurama: ::silently:: Yeah right… If that freak gets near me, I'll kill him…

Juri: ::whispering back to Kurama:: Try and I'll kill you, baka kitsune!

Kurama: ::sweat drop::

Juri: O yes! This will be a beautiful night! There's love in the air!

Kurama: ::more sweat drops::

_::from the audience::_

Yusuke & Kuwabara: ::finally wake up, after being fainted::

Yusuke: O man! Did I miss anything sweet? ::looking panicked to the set below::

Keiko: No, you woke up just in time. Karasu is almost here.

Yusuke: O… OK. Wait a sec… ::turns around:: What are you doing here?! And what are they doing here?! ::pointing::

Yukina, Botan & Shizuru: ::wave::

Keiko: O, me and the girls got an invitation, just like you, but we had some car problems.

Shizuru: Yes, some imbecile demolish my car… ::angry glaring at Kuwabara::

Kuwabara: ::swallows big time::

Hiei: ::thinking:: Car? Could she mean the metal thing near their house, that after it made all kinds of evil noises, I cut it's round legs so it couldn't come after me…?

Botan: O well. We're in time to follow the date!

Yukina: But I thought Kurama hated Karasu…

Botan: I thought as well. Guess he lied…

Yukina: He lied to us…? ::tears swelling in her eyes:: That's so mean!

Hiei: ::gives very angry glare to Botan::

Botan: ::turns blue with fear::

_::back on the set::_

Juri: And here he is… Karasu!

::Karasu enters, dressed in a black suit, bright red tie with little bombs on it, and (much to Kurama's relieve) wearing his mask::

Karasu: Ah, my precious fox! I knew we were meant to be together! ::closing in to pet Kurama::

Kurama: ::backs off:: ::glares::

Juri: Now, are you ready for your date?

Karasu: Yes!

Kurama: :: sounding panicked:: No!

Juri: Great! So let's go! Roger here will drive you to the place where you'll enjoy a nice evening together!

Roger: ::waves::

Kurama: And just what are we going to do tonight?

Juri: You'll have a nice romantic dinner in a luxurious restaurant. Now, get going and enjoy! Roger, they're all yours.

Roger: ::drags Kurama and Karasu with him to the car::

_::from the audience::_

Botan: So exiting!

Yusuke: This will be great! ::whispering to Kuwabara:: I put the timer on the video recorder, so after tonight, we got it all on tape!

Hiei: ::stands up:: Hn. I'm not going to stay here. This is pathetic.

Yusuke: What!? But… but… How can you not like this? This is pure entertainment!

Kuwabara: Yeah! The fun hasn't even begun yet!

Hiei: Two guys and fluff, you call that fun!?

Yusuke: Well, yeah…

Yukina: You want to leave, Hiei-san? You don't want to watch with us? ::puppy eyes::

Hiei: ::trying hard not to melt because of cuteness:: No. There are better things to do then see how the fox gets blown up. ::vanishes in a blur::

Yusuke: Fun spoiler…

Yukina : ::thinking :: Why didn't the puppy eyes work… They always work! I must be losing my cute… NO!!!!!!

_::outside the building::_

Hiei: ::thinking:: Just in time. I hate it when Yukina acts cute… Now, to find the fox. I'll make sure their date will be a disaster. That way, I'll have that beautiful piece of fox all for myself! ::out loud:: MHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

_::Kurama & Karasu enter the restaurant::_

Karasu: Isn't it beautiful my dear? But not as pretty as you are.

Kurama: ::sarcastic:: Gee, thanks…

Karasu: You're welcome!

Kurama: Listen up! There'll most likely be camera's all over the place, so let a few things be clear. 1: Don't blow up anything near my face or any other body part, defiantly not my food…

Karasu: You're no fun… But if it makes you happy, I'll save them up for later ::wink::

Kurama ::twitch:: …Ok… And 2, this one is really important…

Karasu: Yes…?

Kurama: ::screaming:: Touch me and I'll cut you in a thousand pieces with my rose whip and after that feed you to my death tree! In front of millions of TV-addicted people!!! ::out of breath::

Karasu: I knew you liked me. It's so great to know that you don't want me to die all alone… :swoon::

Kurama: ::twitch::

_::outside the restaurant::_

Hiei: They're in here alright…Now, on with the mission. ::sneaks inside and takes out a cook:, stealing his 'kiss the cook' apron and putting it on:: Now let's see… What to do… A yes, the food first ::evil grin::

_::dinner room::_

Kurama: :: trying to read the menu and keep an eye on Karasu the same time::

Karasu: Don't they have any raw meat? Damn… ::looks up:: Darling, you don't need to stare. If you want me, come and get me.

Kurama: ::grumble:: No thank you.

Karasu: So polite. ::looks at the menu again:: What about the pork…?

Kurama: In the human world we have a really good dish. It's called mashed potatoes. It's on the menu, number 185. You should try it.

Karasu: Potetoows…?

Kurama: It's nice and sweet. You eat it with a straw and all. It's fun! ::thinking:: Yeah, to see how you get all gross and most likely choke and I can laugh at you. And you can keep your mask up, of course…

Karasu: OK, I'll try. But you have to take the peachy pork.

Kurama: Deal! ::grin::

_::in the kitchen::_

Hiei: Let's see… Pork and potatoes with a straw. What are potetoows? ::looks in cabins::: Aha! Found it. Mashed potetoows! And with a straw indicates that it is for Karasu. ::evil grin:: Time to cook!

_::back in the dinner room::_

Karasu: Ah! There's our food!

::food is served to the two demons::

Karasu: ::very exited:: ::drops straw:: Oops. I'll pick it up. ::goes underneath the table::

Kurama: … Dumb-head…

::mashed potatoes go BOEM!!!!!::

Karasu: ::sits up again:: O my! That's not very nice! Telling me not to blow things up, but you did! Where's my fun?

Kurama: :: all dirty:: ::groans::

Karasu:: … Can I lick you clean?

Kurama: NO!!!

_:: in the kitchen::_

Hiei: Oops…

* * *

That was chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and stay tuned for the next part of the Kokoro Show, where Kurama's date continues! 

Juri: He, that's my part!

Me: That _was_ your part. As authoress I claim that sentence now

Juri: No fair.

Me: I know. Please Review!


End file.
